Demon Child
by Chibidaima
Summary: 7th year, Voldy's still alive, new subject (martial arts), HGSS, RL?, oh and Snape is an alien!
1. New subject: Martial Arts

Demon Child (Set in Harry Potter 7th year)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The PC is my dad's. Harry Potter characters are Rowling's. Saiyans and everything about them is created by Akira Toriyama, TOEI- animation,...It's from Dragonball. I only own Amanda. Haha!! I OWN something!!  
  
Chapter 1: New subject: Martial Arts  
  
It was the first day of September and like every year was the Hogwarts Express going to the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry . Like every year, there is not a single compartment left empty. In the last compartment sits a woman. A blue-haired, blue-eyed woman reading a book called "Hogwarts, a history". It was the first time she could indulge herself in books, she thought. Normally, she wouldn't have a free day. But today was special: it was her first visit to the most famous school on Earth.  
  
But peace and quiet times don't last was a lesson she had learned the hard way. She heard a noise of someone standing in front of the door. Today, the man standing in the doorway was not one of the ambitious, killing machines she usually had to deal with, but a wizard with brown-grey hair, grey eyes and a smile on his face.  
  
"Hi" ,the man said, "Is it ok if I sit here? The rest of the train is full"  
  
"Of course" she smiled, putting her book back in her backpack. She knew the reading-hour was over.  
  
"I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Remus, Remus Lupin"  
  
"Amanda Saiya, pleasure to meet you"  
  
Remus frowned "Aren't you a bit old to be a student? I mean, I haven't seen you around yet. And I don't think there were vacancies on the staff..."  
  
"I know. Headmaster Dumbledore found it necessary to have a new subject this year. It's called martial arts and it can be very helpful when you don't have your wand. If that Voldemort wasn't on the loose, he wouldn't have to go through all this trouble. But he found it handy for the students to know how to defend themselves." Amanda explained.  
  
"Ah, and I suppose you're going to teach that class? Good luck! With all those House competitions it's going to be a very hard job to keep all those little troublemakers in check. And I don't think it's going to be easy for you, seeing you are a woman.."  
  
"I thought YOU of all people 'MISTER WEREWOLF' should have known that looks can be very deceiving!!" she snapped.  
  
Remus suddenly found it a good idea to keep his tongue in check with this woman. She was dangerous. Not visibly noticeable, but he knew he would have to be careful around her. He could smell the danger all around her  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry" he put his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender "please don't kill me"  
  
She smiled. "Don't worry, I won't kill you..."  
  
Remus let out his breath...  
  
"...YET!"  
  
...and gulped.  
  
" I believe you will fill the Defence against Dark Arts position this year?"  
  
Remus nodded, grateful for this change of subject. Amanda searched around in her backpack and took out a bottle of soda  
  
"And he doesn't have a problem with your being a werewolf?" She took a sip  
  
"Nope, he even helped me with it. Dumbledore is a good man. He even employs an half-giant and a deatheater. I can understand why he helped Rubeus, but I don't have a clue why he wished to employ a servant of his worst enemy as his potionsmaster."  
  
"Tell me" she was smiling now and looked intrigued, the traces of violence were nowhere to be seen on her features.  
  
"Fifty-five years ago, Rubeus Hagrid was a pupil at Hogwarts. But his wand got snapped when one of the creatures he illegally had as a pet killed a young girl. Five years ago we found out it was not Hagrid's fault, nor the fault of his pet. Hagrid's father had died that year and the boy had nowhere to go. And then Albus gave him the job of 'Keeper of grounds'. Now he still has that job and he's happy with it. In fact, he's also taken the Care of Magical Creatures class."  
  
"And what about the other one?" Amanda asked, taking a big gulp of her drink  
  
"Well, I went to school with that grease git. He was a Slytherin, me and my friends (James, Sirius and that sneak Peter) were in Gryffindor. He always was the best in every subject. James and Sirius didn't like him or his altitude and they hexed him whenever they could. I don't know what happened to him after we left school, only that he joined Voldemort. I think his parents forced him. The night James and Lily (his wife) were killed, he took his sorry ass back to Hogwarts, swapped sides and began to spy for Dumbledore. Now Snape and I are on speaking terms, but you can't call us friends!"  
  
He looked up when he finished his story and saw that Amanda was coughing like mad 'that drink certainly went the wrong way!'  
  
"Did you say Snape?"  
  
"Why, yes. Severus Snape, potionsmaster and spy for Dumbledore. Sadistic Git nr. 1 with the worst temper you could ever imagine ...Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"No, no, nothing's wrong!"  
  
*He's here at Hogwarts! Why didn't I think of that before! I should've looked here AGES ago instead of looking for him in the States.*  
  
She should've seen that coming. Where else would the child of a Saiyan and a Wizard have taken shelter! No place better than Hogwarts!  
  
"I'm going to take a nap for a few hours. I had a very busy week and I haven't had the time to sleep properly. And I sure don't want to look like a sleep deprived person on the welcoming feast" she said, hoping he would get the message.  
  
"I'm going to nap too. Being a werewolf is tiring" he smiled and closed his eyes. Mere minutes later he was already snoring.  
  
Amanda closed her eyes and reached out with her senses to Hogwarts. She felt several Ki's, changing every second. The highest one of them, was not even in league with her when she was asleep.  
  
*I'll sort this out when I get there. Sleep is much more inviting at the moment*  
  
NB: Ki = spiritual or inner energy. Normal human ki from 1 to 50 (fighter), martial artist human = ki from 50 to 150 (I'm not including the special cases here) (martial artist) Saiyan = 300 to 10000000... It's not really accurate but it has to do  
  
It will become more clear in the rest of the story trust me! This is my first story and I know my language is bad. If there is a beta out there, fan of HP and Dragonball/Z/GT, who would be willing to help me... thx  
  
PS: My PC doesn't want update italics for the moment... stupid piece of JUNK!! 


	2. Thoughts and Introductions

Demon Child  
  
disclaimer: I don't own it. But I do own Amanda. Everything you recognise is property of JK Rowling or Akira Toriyama and TOEI animation. I don't make money with this, I'm writing for fun  
  
A/N: thanks to Samson, my first reviewer. Yes there will be more  
  
Chapter 2: Thoughts and Introductions  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore stood and looked over the four house tables. Their was only a small amount of Slytherins left. No doubt they're in service of the Dark Lord now. Hufflepuff had lost some students too, killed because of their parentage. (a lot of muggleborns were sorted in Hufflepuff)  
  
The sorting ritual had already ended and Albus knew it was time for his yearly speech  
  
"Welcome back everyone for a new year at Hogwarts. I hope your vacations were well and that you're up to a new year of ... studying (a loud groaning was heard in the great hall) and Quidditch ( now, the studentbody was cheering). First of all: the Forest is out of bounds for everyone who is fond off their lives." Albus announced  
  
Albus glanced at Sybil, Divination teacher. She didn't look very happy and Albus couldn't blame her. She was about to lose a lot of students to a new subject, taught by Amanda. He saw Sybil throwing an ugly glance at Amanda: one that spoke of murder. He chuckled. Sybil always liked Divination, she told everyone she could see the future. Though she didn't see this coming. She was chatting with the Potions teacher (or at least TRYING) who kept glancing at the doors, waiting for a chance to escape to his dungeons. Fillus Flitwick and Esmeralda Sprout were discussing the newest edition of 'charming herbs', and Minerva McGonagall was pouting because she lost a cat- fight with Mrs. Norris two days ago.  
  
"As you all know, Voldemort is still at large. There were several attacks involving muggleborns this summer and he's getting bolder every week, attacking even pure and halfblood wizards who had chosen to stand in Voldemort's way. Therefor I have decided to introduce a new subject this year" now the twinkle was back in his blue eyes. He looked at Amanda, who caught his glance and stood up. "Please welcome professor Saiya. She will be teaching you Martial Arts or simply hand-to-hand combat. It is a great way for you all to learn how to defend yourselves when your not able to use your wand. Because our tight planning, we have decided to give you a choice. Everyone who takes Divination will also have the chance to chose Martial Arts. In the coming war it is much more useful then Divination. There will be a demonstration next Wednesday. Everyone is welcome".  
  
Now was Sybil really steaming. If Sybil's glances could kill, then would Amanda be burned and vaporised on the spot. But the new teacher was absorbed in her talk with Remus and simply ignored the angry seer. And to make things worse... the students were all cheering !!! (except for a handful of Ravenclaws, three Gryffindors and seven Huffelpuffs)  
  
"As you can see has Remus Lupin joined us this year again as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He is the first in thirty years to teach this cursed subject for the second year in row."  
  
Almost everyone was clapping for Lupin. Even the Slytherins had to admit that the guy was good in what he does. But still were the most cheers coming from Gryffindor table, more exactly the place were the 7th years were sitting. Remus smiled and gave a thumbs-up.  
  
"I believe you're all famished. Tuck in everyone!!!"  
  
((((( "WOW, I can't believe we're having Martial Arts this year!! It looks so much fun!" chirped Seamus.  
  
"You're right" Ron smiled "Can't wait to see that demonstration. And it's a lot better than Divination. No ear-ringed skeleton with glasses this year! I'm going to take this class, what about you Harry?"  
  
"Can't wait either" the black haired boy grinned "and at least we can USE the knowledge to defeat Voldemort"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST PROFESOR TREWLAWNY???!! SHE'S A GOOD PERSON AND I LOVE HER CLASS!!!" Lavender screamed. Parvati was too angry to say anything and she just nodded.  
  
"She's a FRAUD and you know it, Lavender" Hermione said without taking her eyes off her book.  
  
"You're just jealous because you don't have the Inner Eye" Parvati huffed.  
  
Now Hermoine lowered her book and looked Parvati in the eye. She raised her eyebrow while saying very smug: "I bet she didn't saw that one coming, with her (here she rolled her eyes)... Inner Eye who is never wrong."  
  
She raised her book again, displaying the 'this discussion is over' look and took a few bites of her Chicken Nuggets plate. The rest of the table began conversing about the new subject. Ron looked up from his plate, annoyed that his friend was reading again and said with his mouth full: "Wat'cha readin' 'Moine" Harry shoved his plate away from Ron, not wanting the other boy's spit and food on this dinner. He too looked up at the book in Hermoine's hands, but the book was so old that it was impossible to read the title.  
  
"I was chosen to assist professor Snape with a very special potion. I need enough knowledge about the subject so he gave me this book" she replied without raising her head  
  
"What special potion?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sorry guys, I can't tell you. Special orders from professor Dumbledore himself"  
  
"eeeeeeuuww, you have to spend extra time with Snape" shuddered Ron who was thoroughly disgusted. "But..rather you then me"  
  
Hermoine raised her head and looked at Ron with a dangerous glare "He's not that bad Ron. And stop speaking bad about him!"  
  
Ron merely turned his head, looked at Harry and they both shrugged, resuming their dinner.  
  
(((((  
  
*When is that women going to SHUT ... UP!!* Snape thought sourly. The whole evening had she been jabbering about her precious class that was about to be divided, giving him a headache. Frankly, he didn't care about the stupid subject. He hates Divination. He was sunken in thought about the Granger girl. *Why does Albus have to pair me up with that Know-it-all. I can do this on my own. I don't need .. her .. help!* But no, Albus has told him that this new potion would be very important for the order. He said the recipe was very old and unique. Severus had wondered what was so special about a power-sharing potion, but the Headmaster had merely smiled and it his eyes had twinkled very suspiciously. Even more then normal. He looked at the Know-it-all while pretending to eat his steak. She was stuck with her head in a book again. He should've known that it was not save to lend her a book the first day of school. Potter and Weasley were busy stuffing their faces with food *why am I not surprised...?* She really had changed from a bushy big-toothed brat to a sparkling beauty. It would be nice working with her  
  
*now where did that thought come from* he frowned  
  
He shook his head.  
  
*I really have drunk too much...*  
  
He looked at the new teacher. Blue hair...he chuckled. How...original. But it suited her in a way. He really couldn't picture her with blonde or black hair. She was talking with Remus. He had a big grin on his face and looked ..in love.  
  
*He deserves some happiness in his life*  
  
He took his eyes of Remus and looked at her again  
  
*How can a woman teach Martial arts?*  
  
Her build was nothing special. But then, her robes were very concealing. She could be hiding a fighters body under her robes. Albus had asked for some volunteers for the demonstration. He agreed. He had followed Martial Arts himself when he was just a boy. When his parents passed away eight years ago, he decided to pick up his old habit. He had to admit that he had gained quite a figure with that...  
  
*thank god for the robes. No one needs to know my hobby's*  
  
He had heard that Hagrid and Remus too had volunteered for the demonstration. He thought back at the duelling-club fiasco with Lockhart and the satisfying way Lockhart had flown against the wall. He grinned. A Hufflepuff, who had raised his head to look at the staff table saw his grin and ducked his head, afraid that the Potion Master had finally lost it.  
  
*Yes. If this woman is anything like Lockhart, then I have her on the ground in no time...* 


	3. First Impressions and the History Lesson...

Demon child  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Saiyans. But I want to own them. It's just not fair that I can't own them!!  
  
A/N: Ansem Snape: thank you so much for the reviews!!! I hope you keep reviewing. Love your support  
  
Chapter 3: First Impressions and the History Lesson with Remus  
  
"So Amanda, why have you decided to teach here at Hogwarts?" asked Remus, who was thoroughly enjoying his steak.  
  
"It's something different. I was bored, and then my mom, who's a member of the Order, told me about Albus wish to have a subject about hand-to-hand combat. You know my mom, don't you?(he nodded) I thought it would be nice to teach those little ones what I know since I'm a master in that subject. It would be very valuable in the battle with Voldemort."  
  
"You're a master??" Remus asked  
  
"Yes, I am. My dad taught me everything I needed to know before he went back to outer space in the hope he might find some of the other ones of our people-.." Amanda explained  
  
"Whoo! Wait a second! What do you mean with 'our people'?" Remus asked confused  
  
"You mean Albus hasn't told you yet? Oh! of course, he wants 'me' to tell the staff. The students must not know. But now that you asked it, I will tell you" Amanda looked lost in thought for a moment "Or perhaps I should tell you the story about the other one too, maybe you can help me..."  
  
Remus just looked terribly confused "Yeah, whatever"  
  
Forty years ago there was a planet far, far away. The planet was divided in two pieces, the North: inhabited by the Wizards and the South: inhabited by the Saiyans, a warrior race. That's were my last name's from. The South was called after their ruthless ruler Vegeta. He had a sister, called Marian. She was no fighter, but she was very bright. She found none of the Saiyans intelligent enough so she decided to go after one of the wizards. She fell in love of course, and several months later, she had a little baby boy. Her pregnancy had been hidden a the spell of her lover. When King Vegeta found out about her little son, he was steaming mad. It was a rule nobody could consort with the Wizards for the simple reason they were all evil ( not all of them were evil, but the King just ignored that fact). Marian was sentenced to death and her little son was left to die. But the King, however, had a son himself. He was not as evil as his father, but you couldn't call him nice either. The boy took the little baby, went for a spaceship and escaped the wrath of his father. Not a minute too early because the fleet of their gravest enemy, Frieza, arrived the moment the spaceship shot into hyperspace. Frieza destroyed the planet before there was a chance for the others to escape. Frieza had always feared they would become more powerful then himself, and when his paranoia took over... . In the meantime the King's son, that's my father actually, and the little boy were on their way to the planet Earth. It was a planet where they could hide without being discovered because Saiyans look a great deal like humans, except for their tail and pointy hair. My father would not be able to take care for the little boy so he decided to leave him with a rich wizarding family. Vegeta himself (he was called after his father)went back into space to train for the battle against Frieza. Several years later he defeated Frieza together with an other Saiyan who is currently somewhere on Earth, I can't recall his name. My dad himself fell in love with a human female, a witch, he discovered some months later and together they had me. The little boy he had saved all those years back had grown too, and it was no surprise when his 'parents' found out that he was a very powerful wizard. Little me, in the meantime was trained in the martial arts from the age of 3. When I was 19, he went back to his planet to find it totally destroyed. He came back, broken because now he was the prince of a dustcloud. He took me with him to various planets where I was able to gain some experience and to learn things I had never heard of before. The witch in me however, almost never came up, so you can qualify me as some kind of squib. Not that I mind, my Saiyan powers are enough to handle. The other boy, who was a powerful wizard, experienced the opposite. He is unable to use his Saiyan powers, not counting several accidental 'bursts' he had over the past years. This was the last information my dad has told told me about him before he left again. I didn't knew where he was or what he looked like. I only knew his name." Amanda said in one breath, now gulping for air.  
  
"Wow, that's what I call 'a history'!!" Remus said impressed. "But who is that boy you talk about?"  
  
"You're never going to believe me, you know..."  
  
"Bullocks, try me. I will believe you"  
  
"You see that guy in black with the long black hair two seats away from Dumbledore?" Amanda nodded lightly towards the Potions master.  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"Well, that's him. The little Saiyan/Wizard I talked about"  
  
Remus could only stare, mouth on his feet, eyes almost falling out of his head. 


End file.
